Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and techniques related to the same.
Description of the Related Art
There is a system that operates remotely an image forming apparatus (MFP (multi-functional peripheral) or the like) by use of a mobile terminal (also called image forming system or remote operation system). In such a system, a screen for remote operation is displayed on a display unit of the mobile terminal, and an operation target device is remotely operated through the screen for remote operation.
In addition, many image forming apparatuses have a touch panel provided in the operation panel. The user performs operation inputs through software keys in the operation panel. Some of image forming apparatuses further have hardware keys as well as the touch panel.
To operate remotely the image forming apparatus, it is preferably allowed to perform not only remote operations related to the software keys in the touch panel of the image forming apparatus but also remote operations related to the hardware keys provided in the MFP.
JP 2014-107800 A describes a technique for allowing remote operations related to software key images in the touch panel of the MFP and remote operations related to hardware keys provided in the MFP. Specifically, JP 2014-107800 A describes a technique by which hardware key images corresponding to the hardware keys in the MFP are superimposed on an image of the operation screen in the MFP (operation image) on the display of the mobile terminal.
However, according to the technique described in JP 2014-107800 A, the hardware key images are superimposed on the operation image including the software key images within one display of the mobile terminal. This poses a problem that the buttons (software key images in the operation image) and others (including various indications near the buttons) arranged under the hardware key images are difficult to view.